Crag
The term Crag refers to one of the three large structures that may be found within the proximity of the three starting nations. These ancient structures are notable in that they are made of the hard and durable material known as Cermet, and that they are monumental in size. Each Crag is known to contain a Mothercrystal, one of the key stabilizing elements of Vana'diel's "reality." A portion of the Mothercrystal's energy is carried to three Telepoint platforms that surround the Crag, each of which serves a specific transportation function. Locations The Crag of Dem is found in Konschtat Highlands ((I-6)/(J-6)/(I-7)/(J-7)), two areas away from the Republic of Bastok. The Crag of Holla is found in La Theine Plateau ((J-8)/(K-8)/(J-9)/(K-9)), one area away the Kingdom of San d'Oria. The Crag of Mea is found in Tahrongi Canyon ((I-5)/(J-5)/(I-6)/(J-6)), one area away from the Federation of Windurst. *Each Crag is within an estimated ten to twenty minutes' walk (Earth time) to the city that it is near, not accounting for aggro and other delays. Telepoint Platforms Every Crag is bordered by three platforms, each of which holds (or formerly held, as the case may be) a type of Telepoint: North Platform (Telepoint) This Telepoint is where the party of a White Mage arrives when he or she uses that Crag's corresponding Teleport magic: Teleport-Dem, Teleport-Holla, or Teleport-Mea. (use of Enchantments on Dem Rings, Holla Rings and Mea Rings will have a similar effect, specific to the player alone.) *Each teleporter (or teleported) individual must have in their possession a Key Item called a "Gate Crystal" for that corresponding Crag, or the teleport will not occur for that individual when cast or used. It is obtained by checking that Crag's Telepoint for the first time. West Platform (Shattered Telepoint) This Telepoint has recently shattered due to a fluctuation in the Crag's Mothercrystal. If you are at or past the end of Chapter 1-2 of Chains of Promathia, you can enter the Hall of Transference for that Crag's Promyvion area through this Telepoint. South Platform (Dimensional Portal) This Telepoint has recently disappeared due to a fluctuation in the Crag's Mothercrystal. A Dimensional Portal remains in its place. If you are on Chapter 8-1 or higher of Chains of Promathia, you can enter a section of Northern Al'Taieu through this portal, position dictated by the Crag you enter at: *Dem: (D-7) (Northwest section, South of Limbus Western Apollyon Matter Diffusion Module) *Holla: (H-5) (North section, South of Limbus Temenos Matter Diffusion Module) *Mea: (L-8) (Northeast section, South of Limbus Eastern Apollyon Matter Diffusion Module) Aside from their close proximity to the Limbus entry access NMs and entrances, these portals also serve as access to Al'Taieu proper—and related areas in the Lumoria region, by extension—as opposed to entry to Al'Taieu through the usual method (via Sealion's Den). Chocobo Rental There is a Chocobo Renter NPC to the East side of each Crag's North (Telepoint) platform. *A Chocobo License and a minimum level of 20 are required for rental at Crags. *Prices on Chocobo Rental in these areas tend to be higher overall than rental at the Chocobo Stables, due to higher player traffic and higher base rates. Financial caution is advised. :*Chocobo Tickets (obtained from Special Events and the Auction House) may prove a more cost-effective solution when Crag rental is necessary at these costs (though AH prices may vary). Category:TransportationCategory:Terminology